The present invention relates to cryogenic detectors and relates particularly to a device for precooling detector leads for an infrared detector.
Infrared detectors are typically cooled cryogenically in order to reduce the temperature of the detector to improve its efficiency and performance and to reduce the signal-to-noise background noise to enhance the operation thereof. The detector leads to the infrared detectors are frequently a source of heat for the detectors. It is therefore desirable that some means be available to precool the detector leads to reduce the transmission of heat to the detectors.